Second Chance
by Bov345
Summary: Jaune Arc failed in his previous life. but he was given another chance to make it all right now and live his happily ever after. will he be able to make the change he wants, or will he fail again? M for maybe smut later. lots of cheesy dates and other shenanigans. pairing have been kinda decided. will put a poll later if needed. (no Ruby/Jaune i cant see Ruby that way or write it.)


**Hello again people. i decided to create a new story because i hit a huge writers block for my other story, also i'm trying to organize my ideas and create a new awesome villain. but aside from that, this story was derived from an old journal entry from when i was in high school. i decided to create it into a story literally today 12/2/15. enough of me rambling here it is. enjoy and leave a review so i can make my writing better. thanks**

 **i dont own RWBY it belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

My story isn't one from fairy tales . my story isn't the one where I get the girl and everyone lives happily ever after. No, my story is more tragic than that. My story is the one where I missed my opportunity with the girl. I mess up constantly and everything I do is wrong. I lose the girl and now I am at a crossroad of my destiny. Now I have a choice to make when the time comes to it. Will I find my happiness again or will I disappear from the world and protect those who I care about. I might not live the happily ever after everyone wants so bad. But someone has to sacrifice themselves so that they can. And I believe that's me. Jaune Arc. I missed my chance with the girl of my dreams because I was to scared to tell her my feelings. I let my insecurities take over me. Now I am here alone in this forest on the brink of my death and last thing I am thinking about is her. I miss her so much, but it's not Like I can go and see her and everyone else now. They think I'm dead. Ha. The failure of juane arc continues.

I wonder what I would do if I was given another chance at life. Would I do the same thing as I did now. My life now is my fault all the way. But. That's it I-I-I-I just don't know anymore. I've lost so much and gained so little. I guess if I got another chance in would do it all over again. I would go get the girl I truly loved. I'm not going to waste time on other girls. No I am going to get her this time. Screw everyone else I want to be happy with the girl I love. Well that's if I get another shot and knowing that I haven't found my semblance all these years still leaves room for a chance to do it all over. I'm so tired now. I guess this is the end. Huh who knew I would go out like this. Bottle in one hand and a sword in the other. I guess this is what happens when you fail at life. There are those who don't deserve to die and there are those who do. I am the ones who do deserve to die. I missed every opportunity I had. And now I'm going to die alone and I won't get to do it all over again.

"Such a sad story" said a voice

"Who's there, what do you wa-" said a dying juane .

*Giggles* "I am your semblance, well at least your semblance in this life." said the voice

"You shouldn't be talking,you're losing a lot of blood. I will just tell you why I am here. I am here because your semblance give you the chance to start over. From the beginning if your start at beacon. You will have the knowledge of this life. But you have the opportunity to fix the wrongs you did in your life. You may think that everyone is living happily ever after. In reality they are not. The girl you love still loves you. She isn't happy without you in her life. All of your friends miss you dearly. They might of moved on but your presence is missed. They all miss you seo dearly. If they could see you again they would take that chance in an instant. But we can't change that now. You've lost too much blood. I am giving you the opportunity to redo your past to make the wrongs right and have your happily ever after. If you choose yes the. This is the last you will see of me. Your soul back then was pure and alive. Your semblance will be different but you won't ever forget this life. So Jaune Arc, son of Ares Arc and Athena Arc do you accept you chance at a new happy life?"

"I do." said Jaune

"So be it. It is in passing for which we create a world to better the lives of others I activate my power to send Jaune Arc to the past to right his wrongs and live his happily ever after."

Then there was just white.


End file.
